Christmas Cheer
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: "...We wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!" Not for Romano it isn't! Christmas sucks for Romano but why? Did he fight with his brother? Does his brother hate him? Or maybe too secret too many?


Christmas cheer

_A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I decided to write a Christmas fic and hopefully you will enjoy it!_

_Romano: Merry Christmas! *smiles brightly*_

_Me: *looks at him like he's crazy* are you alright Romano?_

_Romano: I feel great!_

_Me: Right~ well lets get on with the story before Romano does anything else weird_

_Romano: Your so cute mr. Kitty! *Hugs a white kitty*_

_Me: WILL SOMEONE GET ME A DOCTOR?!_

* * *

><p>Romano was feeling slightly off today.<p>

Today was Christmas, the day you were supposed to be with family and friends and be laughing and all that crap.

Not Romano,

He was sitting on the couch, looking out the huge window that was covered in snow and drinking a bottle of wine.

Now you would jump to the conclusion he was a Scrooge but he just had no one to celebrate it with. Italy was at The potato eating bastards house, with the potato eating bastards brother.

Spain was hanging out at Germany's because of France and Prussia.

And Grandpa Rome was...dead.

Some Christmas he was having; but Romano tried to ignore the tears that fell down his tanned face and the pain of being alone of Christmas and in general.

He had his Frattelo's present here and was originally going to give him it when he came over, but it doesn't seem he will be coming over anytime soon. He had even got that Spanish bastard a present; _'ungrateful bastard' _he thought bitterly.

He swirled the glass in his hand causing the contents to slosh about "How nice it would have been for someone to be here with me," he said taking a sip of the sweet wine "But no one does care for me do they? I'm just 'Italy's older brother' not the South of Italy."

Romano suppressed a sob and took another swig of wine emptying the glass of it's contents. Grabbing the wine bottle he was going to pour himself another glass but flung the glass cup across the room and drank out the bottle crying bitter tears of rage and sadness.

He fell asleep on the couch with the wine bottle still in hand, he had drank himself stupid and cried himself to sleep; their was knocking on the door but Romano didn't hear because (a) he was a heavy sleeper like his brother and (b) he was out cold from the wine.

The knocking stopped and was replaced with a clicking of a door opening and closing and the sound of feet coming closer to the living room.

"Frattelo?" Italy said.

Italy, Spain, Germany, France and Prussia had came along to say a merry Christmas to Romano but instead they found him curled up in a ball on the couch with five or six empty wine bottles surrounding him.

Italy walked up to his brother and shook his shoulder lightly "Frattelo wake up."

Romano smiled in his sleep and twisted round on the couch "Merry Christmas Frattelo." He mumbled still asleep.

Italy smiled at his brother, but soon the smile faded on his brothers face and his eyebrows scrunched "Where are you Frattelo?" He murmured, he started sobbing in his sleep "No, please don't leave with him! That's not me! No stop!" Romano wailed in his sleep and curled himself into a tighter ball.

Italy started getting worried "Frattelo wake up!" He said shaking his shoulder a little harder.

Romano shot up and hyperventilated, he looked around the room and closed his eyes and let more tears fall from his eyes "Dammit I'm delusional again." He murmured as he stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

The others followed him slightly confused to what he had just said.

Romano took another wine bottle out the cupboard and chugged it down and when it was empty threw it across the room. Grabbing another he slid to the floor and held the neck of the bottle in one hand and draped his arm on his right knee while one leg lay flat on the ground in front of him and he laid his head against the wall "Romano?"

Romano looked at the doorway in the kitchen for them all to be there "Why are you still here? You would have usually screamed at me and left by now. What do you want a ticker tape parade?!" He shouted, leaning his head against the wall again "Just leave already, It hurts to see my brother when he is not really here."

Italy walked up to his brother and crouched in front of him "But Frattelo I am here."

Romano shook his head and took another swig of wine "No your not. Frattelo wouldn't visit me, Spain or anyone else wouldn't visit me; because they don't care. No one cares. I'm just the south of Italy that gets shoved off with all the paperwork and doesn't get any credit for what I do. It's always 'Italy how did you do the paperwork so fast? Romano why can't you be more like Italy?'" Romano smiled as a couple of more tears fell down his face "What he doesn't know is that I take all of the paperwork and he has all of Grandpa Rome's inheritance."

Italy's eyes widened "I done this for him because I thought he deserved a easier life than I had, and he does have it easy. The only reason I get by Is because I work three jobs, that's the reason I don't go to meetings." Romano laughed a little "Look I'm talking to my imagination! Well I'm going back to my room to get some sleep even though I'll be out the house in a hour for one of my jobs."

Romano stood up and left the room leaving the stunned nations behind, Italy started crying "Oh my god I'm such a horrible Frattelo. Why did he do it? Just because I would have a easier life doesn't mean he should have done it." Italy stood up and ran after Romano "ROMANO!" Romano spun round and faced him before getting glomped to the floor "I'M SORRY FRATTELO!"

Romano's eyes widened and he struggled under his grip "G-Get off! You weren't supposed to know!" Romano shouted.

Italy kept his grip "Fratt-"

"NO GET OFF!" Romano said pushing Italy.

"FRATTELO STOP!" Italy screamed gripping his wrist and pinning him down.

Romano shook and cried underneath him "I'm sorry," he sobbed "I'm sorry for not being a good brother, I'm sorry for not being there for you, I'm sorry." Romano cried.

Italy shook his head as tears fell from his eyes "No I'm sorry, you were the best brother In the world and you were always there for me, I'm the one who wasn't there for you." Italy said hugging him.

Romano buried his face into Italy's neck "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated it again and again and clung tightly to his brother.

**Hetalia!**

Romano sat curled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket, sniffling and crying silently. Spain sat beside him and wrapped a arm pulling him against his chest "Stop crying Lovi."

Romano hit him weakly on the chest "I told you, don't call me that," he said sniffling, Spain laughed a little and rubbed his back as he continued to cry.

Italy came in and crouched in front of Romano and handed him a glass of water and a couple of pills for the headache he had. Romano took the water and pills and gulped them down; and quickly put the glass down on the table.

He leaned back and pressed his head against the couch "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Romano, stop saying that." Prussia said leaning forward.

"I apologise," Romano smiled a little.

The others laughed a little, Italy sat next to Romano and hugged him "You shouldn't need to say that."

Romano shook his head "But I do, I'm a alcoholic, I ruined your life." He said shaking a little "I don't deserve anyone."

A slap of the face brought Romano back into reality "Y-you...you...stupid ASS!" Italy screamed "You think you done bad and you beat yourself up, but you did nothing wrong."

"B-but-"

"NO! All I ask you to listen to us when we say you did NOTHING WRONG!" Italy hugged Romano around buried his face into the crook of his neck "Why don't you listen Frattelo?"

Romano hugged Italy back and sighed, He felt horrible but he still couldn't get that sinking feeling out of his stomach. A beeping of a alarm brought Romano out his thoughts "Shit!" Romano shoved Italy off and jumped off the couch rushing to the door.

"Frattelo?! Where are you going?!" Italy asked grabbing a hold of his arm.

Romano spun "I need to get to my job!" He was panicking, because if he didn't get there in five minutes...

"I can give you half the money from the inheritance, you don't need to work anymore," Italy said grabbing both hands.

"No, Italy y-you don't understand!" Romano tried to pull out his grasp.

"How don't I un-"

"BECAUSE IF I DON'T LEAVE YOU WILL DIE!" The whole house became silent and everyone from the living room came to the hallway.

Italy stared at Romano in a state of shock and horror "F-Frattelo W-What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the three jobs I mentioned? One of them is being a nation, one is a doctor and the third's a bodyguard/hitman. People are after you brother, the only reason I'm still here after the unifacation is because they needed someone to take care of you. People are after you Frattelo and I've been holding them off for the last century." Romano looked at the others behind them "I'm also the doctor that takes care of the countries; I used to wear a disguise but what point is it no-"

Romano heard guns going off in the distance "Shit! Everyone get down!"

"Fratt-"

"I said get down! Or do you want your brains to be splattered across this house?!" Italy and the others laid on the ground as Romano ran outside, he left the door open accidentally, so they could see.

Romano ran outside just into me to see a car coming down the street and slid to a halt in front of his house "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY?!" Romano screamed.

The driver stepped out the car with ten other men "To many," the man laughed a little. "We require Italy for our world conquest, so why do-"

The man stopped when a gun was placed between his eyes "Keep talkin' if you wanna' die."

The man blinked a couple of times before he started laughing "There is Ten against one here, who do you expect to win?"

Romano smirked "I always win." And he pulled the trigger causing the leader to fall to the ground with a bullet in his brain.

The others started firing machine guns but Romano dodged them all, he flipped kicked and jumped his way to victory.

He was now at the last man, all the others were now mangled up corpses. He was pleading and begging not to die, Romano ignored him "All cowards should die." Romano was about to shoot him when a searing pain speed through his chest "FUCK!" He looked at his chest to notice it had been shot in the heart by the one below him "You'll regret that," was the last words the man heard before Romano pulled the trigger and died.

Romano fell to his side the world going blurry, the bullet in his heart was causing blood to rush out his body at a rapid pace. "FRATTELO!"

Romano looked up at the running figure "Italy..." He whispered before the lights went out.

**Hetalia!**

Romano blinked as he opened his eyes_ 'huh? Where am I?' _Romano was going to sit up when a pain shot through his chest "UGH!"

Falling back against the bed he clutched the area around his heart to feel gauze around his bear chest. Slipping out the bed he tried to walk to see if that would work.

It failed.

"FUCK!" And he fell to the ground in pain with a thump.

Rushed footsteps were heard through the house and the door was slammed open "FRATTELO!" Italy rushed over and picked his brother up "What did you think you were doing?!"

Romano thought and then sighed and placed his head against his brothers chest "I'm sorry."

Italy shook his head "Don't start that again." Italy put Romano down on the bed who winced at the pain that shot through his chest.

"Romano, why didn't you tell us?" Spain asked sitting beside the tanned man.

Romano bit his lip, if they found out he would surely cry. Turning his body around and facing his back to his brother and friend "Please Romano."

"Frattelo, if you don't tell us I'll hide all the tomatoes and destroy your garden."

Romano tensed "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Romano was silent a couple of seconds before sighing "You know why? Because you don't care. I'm just the bastard of a older brother who just screams and shouts because he wants attention because he is so fucking lonely! That is why." Tears fell down his face as he finished.

Italy sat his trembling brother up and stared at him "Romano why do you keep secrets from us? How many more are there tell they're gone?"

Romano sighed, maybe he should tell him he was blind as well? When he woke up he couldn't see but didn't panic as he saw no point. He was pretty sure that was all the secrets.

"M-Maybe I'm blind." He stuttered.

He heard the beginning of sobs and realised it was his brothers "N-No you can't be!" his brother screamed.

Romano couldn't see Spain so he was unsure about his reactions "I am, I just woke up with no sight. B-but I learned how to see people's faces with my hands since I read a lot of books."

Romano lifted his hand and motioned his brother over. Italy who was still sobbing, sat beside his brother; Romano lifted his hand and put it against his brothers face wiping away any tears "I wouldn't worry about it I'll probably be able to see tomorrow."

Italy hugged his brother tightly "How can I ever make you stop being sorry?"

Romano wrapped his arms around his brother "Never leave. I feel lonely by myself, I never do get praise from anyone."

Italy hugged him tighter "Of course! You can stay with me at my house in Rome."

Romano smiled "Merry christmas mío Frattelo."

"Merry christmas Romano."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh~ so that explains Romano's behaviour! But it is still rather creepy._

_Please leave a review, all Flames out on the sidewalk where no one will ever find them._

_-Signed _

_The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~_


End file.
